Scattered Consciousness
by heartarrow56
Summary: Being revised/rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please support me! No flames please, just constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR or any of its characters or ARMS! I just own Celcily, her ARMS, and any other OC you find in there!

This story occurs a few weeks after Ginta arrives in MAR- Heaven. I guess right before he meets Alviss.

Summary: 14 year old Celcily (Icchi) Sora always dreamed about another world. One day, she gets her opportunity to go. She finds out that her dream world isn't all it's cracked up to be, thanks to the Chess No Koma. And on top of that, her memories of life before MAR-Heaven are slowly receding.

CH. 1: It's Out with the Old and In with the New!

Celcily Icchinin Sora raised her dreary head from her soft, cozy pillow. She stretched herself out and stepped outside. She inhaled the fresh air of the unusual world around her. Talking animals, magic, mythical creatures, this world were everything she imagined it to be. Celcily couldn't help but trifle over how she arrived in her dream world in the first place.

Flashback: 3 weeks prior:

"Icchi! Icchi!" A high pitched voice called out. Celcily lifted her head, irritable due to the saying of her childhood nickname. "Chatsi," She started, referring to her red haired freckled friend, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Icchi." Chatsi grinned.

"Alright Icchi!" (Celcily: -_- ; I just said don't call me that!) "But get your lazy bums up!" She continued, trying to pull Celcily out of her desk.

"Leave me alooooo…" Celcily managed to get out as she began to drift to sleep.

"Ah-hem." Celcily and Chatsi glanced up at their teacher.

Celcily: -_-; "Yeah?"

Chatsi: o.o "Heya!"

"If you two are done, I would like to continue teaching." Celcily stared blankly at her teacher. She then pouted.

"Actually, I wasn't done. How rude." She meant to say in her head but in turn professed out loud. The teacher slapped a thick, social studies book across Celcily's head.

"Maybe you'll learn quicker that way! Now get to work!" Celcily rubbed the substantial bump on her head. The room was quiet as the students copied notes off the board. Chatsi glanced at Celcily and noticed her very irritated and extremely bored expression. She moved in closer.

"PSSSSSSSSSSST!" Chatsi attempted to get Celcily's attention. Celcily peered at her friend. "Hey Icchi! Take a look at this!" She whispered. Celcily stealthily retrieved the paper. She examined the note:

Love Anime? Read Manga?

Come on down to Haru-con! Cosplay, food, drinks, shows, And Many More!

Call 555-2085 or go to .com for more information! Can't wait to see you there! Arigatoo!

Celcily smirked. "This is great!" She whispered. "We have to go!"

"I thought you might say that..." Chatsi pulled out two cards from her pocket. "So I got these!" Celcily shot up from her seat. "Whaaaaaaa! No way! These are entrance cards! Chatsi!" Celcily didn't seem to notice the peeved demeanor on her teacher's face. He hurled a piece of chalk at Celcily's head. "Be quiet!" He exclaimed. The chalk hit Celcily square in her forehead. A red mark covered her ebony skin.

Celcily: O.o "Gyaaa! What was that for!"

Teacher: :( "Pay attention in class!"

Chatsi" o.o "…"

Suddenly, the room turned black. The students in the classroom were thrown into a frenzy. Celcily listened as she heard people say things like "We're gonna die" and "What's going on!" Everyone left out the classroom into the hallway, for it was normal out there. Everyone excluding Celcily and Chatsi. Chatsi shook Celcily violently.

"Icchi! We're gonna die! I can't die yet! I haven't kissed anyone before!" She glimpsed at Celcily. "No." Celcily instantly replied. Suddenly, a bright circle covered the ground. A door with multiple chains on it and a…puppet guy with pluses for eyes rose from the circle. [Sorry. I don't know what he is.] Celcily, Chatsi, and the other students gawked at the strange phenomenon. The puppet spoke.

"I have appeared before you because you either believed another world existed or you wished to escape the world you're in now." Way to drop the bomb on me. Chatsi chuckled nervously.

"Well that can't be right! Icchi hasn't said anything like that in, like, ever!" It was actually two years, but I'll save that story for another time. "Right Icchi?" Celcily wasn't listening. She was too mesmerized by the gatekeeper. The hair that flopped over her face covered her eyes, making it impossible for anyone to read them.

"Hey," She started, referring to puppet-san, "How do you see with those plus eyes? I bet you're a whiz at math!" Everyone face-planted at the statement. The gatekeeper continued,

"I will roll the die to determine how many people are allowed to pass through the door." The gatekeeper shot the die. Everyone gazed anxiously as the die rolled to a stop. "One. One person is allowed to pass." Celcily immediately raised her hand, viewing this as her opportunity to escape this world.

"I'll go!" Without hesitation, she proceeded with walking towards the door when Chatsi grabbed her arm. Celcily eyed her.

"Icchi…" Celcily grinned.

"It's okay! I'll be fine! I promise I'll tell you all about it when I get back, okay?" Chatsi stuck out her pinky.

"Promise?" Celcily nodded and clasped her pinky with Chatsi's.

"Promise." Chatsi grinned.

"See ya later Icchi!" Celcily finally stepped through the doors to the new world.

Present:

"Celcily!" She heard a man call out her name. The man had long, silver hair and usually wore grey and black.

"Nagato-san!" She responded surprised. She didn't expect him to be up this early. Well, she didn't expect herself to be up this early, but that's beside the point.

"…We need to talk…" He finally said. A look of dread overcame Celcily's face. Usually when Nagato said they needed to 'talk', it was because she was doing something wrong or had to train 18 million times as hard. She slowly, yet eventually, made her way back into the house. Nagato is Celcily's trainer. Alongside with Sai, the blond haired lady Celcily noticed sitting at the table, they taught her the rules of combat and the rules of magic. Celcily squirmed into a chair, uncertain on why Nagato called her. She glanced at Sai, who returned a warm smile to her. Nagato plopped into a chair and sighed.

"There isn't a lot of time to explain," He started. A concerned and confused look was notable on Celcily's face, "Remember what Zukaiza told you about the Chess No Koma?" Celcily nodded. She slightly smiled at the memory of first meeting Zukaiza. Nagato cleared his throat. He placed a bracelet and two rings on the table. Celcily gazed, perplexed at the items he chose to input. "These may look like regular accessories from your world, but in MAR-Heaven these are called ARMS." If Celcily seemed perplexed before, she was just confused now.

"ARMS? What're those? Is it some new fangled technology you young kids are usin'?" Nagato and Sai sweat dropped.

"ARMS are weapons in forms of accessories. To make a long story short, you use your magic energy and channel it into the ARM. There are five types of ARMS: Weapon ARMS. Those are ARMS that transforms into weapons, such as my double edged lightning blade." Celcily seemed surprised.

"That was an ARM? I thought you just engulfed the weapon in electricity." She explained, remembering the gruesome training she went through because of said weapon. Not that it was much of a problem. Nagato shook his head.

"It was specially made for that purpose. Moving on, next is Guardian ARMS. Those are ARMS in which you can summon something or someone to aid you in battle. The downfall to this is that you are paralyzed until your ARM is withdrawn." Celcily pouted.

"Well that's stupid. What's the point in having a guardian that can't move?" She asked playfully. She then noticed an apprehensive look in his customarily strict eyes. Celcily decided to get serious.

"The third kind is Nature ARMS. Those are ARMS that enable you to call on nature for your needs. That includes earth, water, fire, and air." Celcily nodded in deftly. She couldn't help but get excited. She grinned to herself. Nagato twitched.

"Is there something funny you want to share?" [Sigh…Nagato's cold nature as usual.] Celcily shook her head. Sai placed her hand on Celcily's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little apprehensive lately." She whispered. Nagato continued.

"Fourth is Holy ARMS. Those ARMS are primarily used for healing purposes. Lastly is Darkness ARMS. Those are very dangerous yet effective ARMS. Activating Darkness ARMS afflict damage on both the opponent and user. The effects vary depending on the ARM's ability. Any question?" Celcily gazed vaguely. 'Of course I have questions. I mean, what the heck did he just say?' Celcily believed she thought but, of course, said aloud. Nagato shot darts at her, courtesy of his eyes. He glanced at Sai. She smiled.

"Weapon ARM! Jack Hammer!" Sai proceeded in bonking Celcily in the head.

Celcily: O.o "Aye!" Celcily exclaimed. Sai was notorious for her infamous Jackhammer, although it wasn't really a jackhammer. It was more like a very large mallet. Celcily soon realized that it was an ARM too. Celcily directed their attention to the accessories on the table.

"So these are ARMS?" Nagato nodded.

"Would you like to do the honors Sai?" Sai agreed.

"Okay Icchi," [Celcily: Don't call me that -_-] "This is a Nature ARM." She pointed referring to one of the rings. "It contains fire." Celcily pondered this for awhile. Finally, she answered back.

"But I can use fire and stuff without Nature ARMS. Why can't I just use that?" Sai glanced at Nagato. He subtly shook his head. She turned back to Celcily.

"If at all possible, refrain from using magic other than ARMS I don't have time to explain why." Celcily seemed suspicious, yet asked no questions. Sai took another ring. "This is a Holy ARM, Healing Fairy. It'll heal your wounds. Lastly," She took the bracelet, "This is a special ARM. It's a Darkness ARM. It's called Personality Solitude. Use this as little as possible. This ARM lets you change into a specific emotion. The effect this ARM has on you is that you have to stay that certain emotion until it wears off. There's no specific time for which it takes." Celcily was glowing. All this new information was exciting to her. She then noticed Sai was taking off the bracelet she was wearing.

"Here," Sai extended the ARM towards Celcily. Celcily gazed stoically at the ARM.

"What is it?" Sai grinned.

"It's my weapon ARM, Jackhammer!" Celcily was stunned.

"But that's your favorite ARM!" Sai shook her head.

"I want you to have it! It's not just good for discipline; it's also a good battle weapon. You'll find that out later!" Celcily glanced at Nagato, who seemed to be contemplating something for awhile. He finally rose to his feet.

"I'll be back." Celcily and Sai waited patiently for his return. He came back, necklace in hand. "This is a weapon ARM. It's called Kanjou. It's a gunblade in its original form that changes depending on your emotion at the time. I figured you would be able to do more with it than me." Celcily thanked them. She couldn't imagine how much responsibility they place her in to give her such important ARMS. Then, a thoughtful look came across her face.

"I don't get it. Why are you giving me these now?" Nagato sighed.

"Celcily, as Zukaiza told you, the Chess are coming back into the picture." Celcily nodded. "Well, it's time. There's no time to explain, but you need to start your journey to defeat them now." Celcily looked indifferent.

"Okay." She said almost instantly. Nagato sweatdropped.

"That didn't take much convincing…" He stated. Celcily pounded her chest with her fist.

"I'll do anything to stop those who plan to destroy this beautiful world! If I'm not strong enough, I'll get stronger, I promise you!" Nagato's apprehensiveness seemed to instantly vanish. He smiled cockily.

"Are you sure you can get strong enough? The Chess are pretty ruthless people." Celcily smirked.

"Of course! I'll come back and show you how strong I get! Just you wait!" Nagato sighed.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Celcily made sure she grabbed all the ARMS she received and started towards the door. Sai clutched her in her arms and squeezed her tight.

"See ya later Icchi! Be careful. And don't forget to eat!"

Celcily: -_-; "Alright! See you two later!" She exited the building.

"That girl really is inspirational, isn't she?" A voice came from behind Sai and Nagato. They both turned, stunned to find who was behind them…

AN: And that's it! Please review and tell me what you liked about it and/or what I need to fix or improve on! Thanks for reading! Bye mee!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Heya! It's me again! It's been a long week and a few days with end of year exams, but here I am! Please tell me what you think and review! Well, here's the story!

Disclaimer: MAR and its characters plus their ARMS don't belong to me. Just Celcily, her ARMS, and any other OC belong to me!

CH. 1 recap:

Celcily exited the building.

"That girl really is inspirational, isn't she?" A voice came from behind Sai and Nagato. They both turned, stunned to find who was behind them…

: End recap

CH. 2: Get Ready, Get Set, Wait. Is That a Talking Kendama?

Celcily wandered aimlessly through the forests. Suddenly, she stopped right in her tracks.

"This. Is. So. STUPID!" She exclaimed so that everyone in the forest could hear her echo. She plopped down by a tree. The shade eased her irritated body. Then, almost on instinct, she dozes to sleep.

Inside Dream:

"…! Help me! Please!" Celcily saw a man sprawled on a battlefield, blood everywhere. Her face turned pale as she instinctively took out an unfamiliar ARM and healed the man. She found herself healing a lot of men in the same situation, but some were beyond help. She seen them shouting her name, yet she was unable to hear them. Suddenly, she felt an ominous energy stagger behind her. She eerily turned, gazing into his blood lustful eyes. She instantly knew who it was and tears began to stream down. "Why…" She whimpered. The man continued to grin wryly. She gritted her teeth.

"Why!" Celcily's scream shook her out of her sleep. She noticed a single tear streaming down her face. She couldn't help but shiver at the nightmare. "That's weird; it's as if I remember that…" Celcily shook her head. "I don't have time to think about trivial matters! I'm still lost!" She then heard noises of people talking in the forest. She stealthily made her way towards the voices. She peered through some bushes she hid behind. She noticed what looked like some thieves who had a brown bag that was squirming around. 'Did they kidnap someone?' She initially thought. 'No. That bag is way too small to be a person unless, it's a baby!' Her face turned red. She began quietly talking to herself.

"Well I can't just barge in there. I have to wait for my shot!" She whispered. She sat as the thieves spoke about, "Meaningless crap." [Heartarrow: "Well thanks for killin' the mood.] Suddenly, she heard a loud voice call out, "There!" She tensed up as she heard the voice. 'Did they really find me? I guess I'll…' She paused once she noticed a blonde, spiky haired boy and a monkey looking boy standing on top of the waterfall. He was talking, but she wasn't paying his words any mind.

"Hmmm, he looks just like the description, but…" Suddenly, the blond haired boy leapt from the waterfall. Celcily was dumbfounded at the capricious action. Her face went pale as she anxiously waited for his body to appear from the waterfall. Without warning, the boy jumped out of the puddle of water that resided under the waterfall. 'Wow, this kid is like a hummer!' Celcily thought.

"Owww, I thought the water would be deeper!" Celcily heard the boy say as he rubbed a bump protruding from his head. Celcily noticed the monkey boy finding another way down. A thief began when the blond slugged the man in the stomach.

"Oooh! That kid is strong!" Celcily shouted, then covered her mouth, hoping no one heard her. Celcily was getting antsy. This boy seemed to give her new resolve. She finally jumped out of the bushes.

"Let that baby go!" Everyone gawked at her as if she was crazy. She glanced around at the glaring eyes. "What? Am I misunderstanding?" The blond boy glanced at her.

"A baby? Do they have a baby too? I thought they just had Babbo!" The boy turned to the thief. "You're the worst kind of people! Who kidnaps babies!" The thief sweatdropped.

Thief: "What? No one has a baby."

Celcily: -_- ; "Um…I could've sworn…"

The thief then turned to the blond, ignoring Celcily. [Celcily: "Fine! Whatever then!"]

"I knew you would come," He took off his cloak. A man with messy, long black hair and really creepy eyes was revealed to them. Both Celcily and the boy noticed an ARM on the man's neck.

"Necklace Blade!" The thief exclaimed. 'How original. Well I guess none of mine are original but, whatever!' Celcily thought. The thief continued.

"If you tell me about this ARM, maybe I'll get more than 100 million pewter!" Celcily gaped. '100 million pewter! That sounds like a lot of money!' She thought, unsure of the amount in dollars. The boy pointed at the thief.

"Hey!" Celcily glanced at the boy, "Using an ARM against an unarmed man is unfair! Gimme Babbo back so we can have an ARM fight!" Everyone sweatdropped. 'Not too bright, is he?' Celcily thought. Suddenly, Celcily saw the boy's friend leap behind the thief with a shovel.

"Ginta!" He shouted. Celcily glanced at the blond. 'So his name's Ginta…almost sounds Japanese.' "Get Babbo now!" Ginta dashed to the small bag.

"Gotcha!" He responded.

"Not so fast!" The thief started,"I'll give you a taste of this ARM's real power!" Celcily got herself in a defensive stance, prepared to stop the thief when he froze. Celcily seemed confused. She then came to a realization.

"This must be from a Darkness ARM!" she glanced around. 'But who?' She thought. She stopped thinking when a very angry kendama came out of the bag.

"Are you the one who put me in that stinking sack!" He sneered, referring to the thief. He then said some language I'm not willing to release. The kendama then knocked the thief into oblivion! Celcily watched as Ginta and the kendama celebrated. Suddenly, Babbo, the kendama, noticed a figure appearing out of some smoke. A tall, skinny boy with bluish-black hair stood before them. He spoke,

"It's just as Bell reported, the seal on Babbo has been lifted!" Ginta solemnly gazed at the boy. Celcily also stared. Without anytime for a second thought, he pulled out an ARM.

"Kago No Tori." Instantly, Ginta's friend was turned into a bird and locked in a cage.

Ginta: O.o

Celcily: O.O "Wow."

"Just as you suspect," The boy began talking, obviously referring to Ginta, "I'm the one who called you to MAR-Heaven. Pleasure to meet you." Ginta was stunned.

"MAR-Heaven! That's what this world is called?" He inquired.

"Obviously." Celcily coldly and mistakenly declared aloud. Ginta's face turned to one of hurt.

"It's not my fault! I just got to this world!" Celcily's eyes widened. 'Another world? Could he really be from Earth too?' She pondered anxiously.

"Y-You're from another world?" Celcily stumbled upon her words. Ginta grinned.

"Yep!" Celcily tried to ignore the impending fact by turning to the strange, and cute, boy.

"Who are you?" Celcily questioned. The boy observed her as if he acknowledged something about her.

"Alviss." He finally answered. Celcily gazed back at him with the look of a dead fish. 'What the heck is he looking at? Is there something on my face? I'm hungry.' Suddenly, she heard the bright green haired fairy bust out in laughter. Celcily assumed at Ginta's poor friend.

"Ah ha ha ha! Alviss turned you into a bird! Ha ha!" An irritated look overwhelmed Celcily's demeanor.

"Hey, Tinker Bell! Shut your mouth!" She called out to the fairy. The fairy's face was flushed red.

"Alviss! That loudmouthed girl told me to shut my mouth!" Alviss slightly smiled at the fairy.

"Don't worry Bell. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." Celcily's face was red with irritation. 'I'm the loudmouth? That pixie stick needs to watch her back!' She thought conniving.

"Celcily…" Alviss mumbled to his self, but, of course, Celcily heard with her acute sense of hearing. She aimed questioningly at Alviss.

"How do you know my name!" Alviss stayed silent.

"You're the one who let me live my dreams!" Ginta interrupted. His eyes sparkled with gratitude. They then were shrouded with shadows from his hair. "I should thank you, but I have to ask something." A serious expression took over his usually happy one. "Why'd you do that to Jack?" Alviss glanced down at Babbo.

"It appears my 'bet' went a little south." He mumbled. Celcily twitched. 'Bet? What's he talking about? And why does he keep mumbling!' Ginta proceeded with his shouting.

"Change him back!" Suddenly, Celcily noticed an ARM on Alviss's finger was being activated.

"Ginta!" She called out a millisecond too late.

"Guardian ARM! 13 Totem Pole Chain!" The ground underneath Ginta and Celcily began to shake as two totem poles shot them into the air. Finally, the totem poles came to a halt. Ginta gazed in amazement.

"Wow, this view is amazing!" He exclaimed wistfully.

"Um, is now really the time for that?" Celcily wondered. Although, she had to admit, the view was pretty spectacular. Celcily's full attention was then set on Alviss.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you know what that ARM is?"

"Of course not! I just got here! Even Babbo doesn't know who he is! Now let us down!" Alviss engaged in snapping his fingers. The totem poles that held the two in the air receded into the ground. Celcily and Ginta abruptly began freefalling to the ground. 'Oh crap! I'm not so worried for myself, but Ginta could get hurt!' Thinking in a panicked state, Celcily remembered a trump card she had against freefalling.

"Gin-iro No Kumo! Help us out!" She signaled. Suddenly, zipping towards her was a silver cloud with grey lining. Cushioning her fall in mid-air, Celcily went to catch Ginta who was already face down on the ground.

"Eh-heh. Sorry Ginta. I guess I didn't make it in time!" Ginta leaped up animatedly with a large bump protruded from his head.

"Wow, cool! You're flying on a cloud! Can I ride!" Celcily sweatdropped. 'It's like he just ignored everything that happened.' Celcily thought. She turned to Alviss while hopping off of Kumo, her nickname for her cloud. She sent her cloud in a different direction.

"Sorry Ginta, you'll have to take a rain check on that one. There are more important things we need to worry about." She explained, referring to Alviss. Finally, Ginta recollected his memories and hastily faced Alviss.

"That shouldn't have caused any substantial damage. Apparently the gravity on your world is much greater than this one." Alviss explained. A blood vessel popped on Ginta and, I don't know how, Babbo.

"Grr! Why you!" Ginta growled.

"Shall we, Ginta! It appears this boy is in need of an etiquette class!" Babbo instigated.

"Yeah! Let's show him not to mess with us! He's probably after you too!" Celcily gazed blankly at the two idiots.

"Now, now boys, let's not get hasty." Celcily tried to intervene.

"Let's go!" Ginta shouted. He propelled Babbo at the melancholic boy. Celcily slapped her face.

"Baka." She muttered. Alviss yarely dodged the assault.

"As long as you possess that ARM, infinite numbers of robbers and bandits will come searching for it. How many opponents have you had so far?" Ginta paused and thought for a moment. 'Wow, you have to think about it?' Celcily thought.

"Um…seven?" Ginta finally answered. Celcily stared at Ginta with disbelief. 'Seven? What were they, forest animals?' Celcily thought while coincidently her mouth was moving. Ginta glared at her.

"Hey! Be quiet…what's your name again?" Celcily glanced towards Alviss. She smiled at Ginta.

"I'll let you know later." Ginta shrugged it off when he noticed Alviss standing right in front of him.

"Not bad for a child," Alviss started. 'Wait, aren't you only like a couple years older than him?' Celcily thought. "But if I hadn't taken care of this gang, things would've gotten dangerous." Celcily angrily pointed at Alviss.

"Now wait just a second! Just because I don't seem like the fighting type doesn't mean I won't! Ginta, Jack, and I could've easily taken out those twenty or something people around here!" Celcily lectured. Alviss continued talking to Ginta as if Celcily wasn't even there. Her face flushed red. "Don't ignore me!" Alviss continued.

"Besides, if you aren't eventually defeated by the multiple bandit groups, the Chess No Koma will kill you themselves." Celcily immediately froze. Just hearing the name of their group was enough to make her shake with rage. Ginta, of course, seemed oblivious to everything.

"Chess…No Koma?" He asked coyly. Celcily sighed.

"A few years ago, six to be precise, the world of MAR-Heaven fell into the hands of an evil group that could use extremely powerful ARMS. They were called the 'Chess No Koma'!"Celcily began explaining. She then took a long break. It was evident she wasn't willing to explain anymore. Alviss stepped in.

"Many powerful ARM users banded together, and eventually, chipped the Chess's powers away. The war was finally over when the leader of the Chess met his end. The surviving remnants of their forces fled and haven't been heard from since." Celcily solemnly hung her head down. What was wrong with her? When Zukaiza told her about it, it didn't seem to bother her as much as it is now. Alviss cleared his throat. "However, the Chess has begun their move towards reconstruction!" Without warning, Alviss proceeded in jabbing Ginta in the face.

"Ginta!" Babbo and Celcily shouted in unison. Celcily tensed up. She prepared to throw herself in battle.

"Hurry up and throw me!" She heard Babbo shout from behind.

"Let's get to the point, the reason I called you here!" Alviss prompted. Celcily stared at him. 'This better be good.' She thought. "I wanted you to help me erase the Chess No Koma for good!" Celcily thought, ' Wait. Unless my grammar isn't what it used to be, he just said 'wanted' as in past tense.' Ginta blew up in an angry fit.

"I don't get it! Why'd you beat me up then!" Alviss smiled.

"Because you're weak. I guess I have poor luck when choosing outsiders."

Celcily: o.o "Oh wow. Can he just say that?"

"I was under the impression that everyone from your world was endowed with great power. Actually, our commander in the battle against the Chess was a man from your world." Both Ginta and Celcily seemed shocked at the revelation. "Of course he was stronger than you, but there's no longer any chance we will meet him again." Celcily felt bad, for she knew what he meant by that. "I placed my bet. MAR-Heaven needed the powers of an outsider again! It could be a warrior with potential for great strength, or he could fall in the clutches of the Chess. Yet all I received was a worthless brat.

"Wow. Cold blooded much?" Celcily said. She could see that Ginta was pissed off.

"Hey," Celcily started referring to Alviss, "What's your malfunction? It's obvious this kid has a while bucket load of potential! Knocking him down before he has a chance to become something isn't fair at all! That says a lot about you!" Alviss gazed indifferently at her.

"We don't have time for him to 'become something'. The Chess is rebuilding. We don't have a moment to waste. You know this as well as I do." Celcily was slightly irritated with his calm demeanor. He turned to Ginta.

"I thought that if Monban Pierrot called you, I'd test your fighting skills. However, there is a need to punish you." Alviss pointed at Babbo. "That ARM you unsealed belonged to the commander of the Chess, 'Phantom'! Phantom used him to kill so many men! Dozens of men trying to protect this world!" Babbo seemed baffled with the new information.

"T-That can't be! A gentleman would never…!"

"It's not a lie. You're..." Alviss started.

"Shut yer trap!" Everybody, including Jack, surprisingly stared at Ginta. "I know I just met him and that he's stupid, but he's my friend asshole!"

Celcily: O.O "Wow! Language!"

Babbo: O.o

Jack: -.- [nodding agreeing]

"Aren't you slightly mistaken? That is not a person. That is an ARM. What's more, an ARM used by Phantom! It must be destroyed!"

"Aw, can it," Celcily started, "Let him have his moment." Alviss glared at her, then ignored her statement once again. A blood vessel popped on her head. "What am I, background scenery!"

"Now, give me the ARM." Alviss bluntly demanded. Ginta stuck his tongue out like a five year old child. "I see. Apparently further lessons are needed." Suddenly, multitudes off totem poles rose from the ground. Celcily noticed the totem poles were rising closer to them in high speed. She prepared to dodge the upcoming assault. She noticed Ginta was jumping off of the totem poles. He appeared to be watching form and movement, chasing things with his eyes.

"And break through!" He finally shouted. 'Whoa, where did that come from? Whatever.' Celcily thought. Ginta used the hammer part of the kendama to smash the ground before Alviss. He flinched slightly when he noticed Ginta dead in front of him. "Oi." Ginta bashed his head in with Alviss's. A large, animated bump protruded from Ginta's head. "I finally got a hit in…" He stated dizzily. Babbo came soon after bashing Ginta in the head.

"S-Sorry Ginta! Please forgive me!" Babbo apologized abashed, yet not enough to contain his laughter. Ginta and Babbo proceeded in arguing. Celcily shook her head.

"You do seem to move differently now, you have more potential than I thought. But what good will it do? That ARM killed countless comrades in the past." Alviss muttered, blood streaming down his forehead. [Celcily: "Escuse me. You got a little blood right-]

"Babbo can't attack anything by himself! Everything you said is the users fault!" Ginta protested. [Celcily: "It's like right there. You know what? I'll get it."] Celcily activated her healing ARM.

"Holy ARM! Healing Fairy!" A tiny fairy appeared before Celcily.

"Hello Celcily, I'm Taunda! What do you need?" She pointed at Alviss.

"Can you heal that boy's head?" She then pointed at Ginta. "Then can you heal his bruises and stuff?" Taunda nodded. She floated towards Alviss. She was partially done healing him when she noticed the angry mug on his face.

"Uwah!' She floated back to Celcily. "I'm sorry! But the look on his face is really scary! I gotta go!" The fairy disappeared before Celcily got a word in. 'Well, so much for that.'

"Thank you." Alviss whispered to where only Celcily could hear. He turned back to Ginta. "What you say could be true, but there's a possibility Babbo could regain his memories and end his friendship with you. It may not seem like it, but I'm concerned for your life too. As things are going, if he changes back to what he once was it could be more dangerous than you think…because Phantom is coming." Celcily's heart stopped, unable to grasp what he just stated. Things were getting real serious, really fast.

AN: That's it for now! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! No flames please. I'll try to update next week. Until then, bye mee!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yosh! It's Heartarrow56! I'm glad school is out! It gives me more time to work on this fanfic! This is the new chapter! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: The characters and ARMS of MAR do NOT belong to me. Celcily, her ARMS, and all other OCs belong to me.

CH.2 Recap:

"What you say could be true. But there's a possibility that Babbo could regain his memories and end his friendship with you. It may not seem like it, but I'm concerned for your life too. As things are going, if he changes back to how he once was it could be more dangerous than you think…because Phantom is coming." Celcily's heart froze, unable to grasp what he just said. Things were getting real serious, really fast.

:End Recap

CH.3: The Death Dragon of the West, Zukaiza!

"That's way different from what you said before!" Ginta shouted. "This Phantom guy is dead, isn't he!" Celcily was just as perplexed as Ginta. She decided to wait for Alviss to explain further.

"Phantom can never be killed," He began, totem poles started rising from the ground. 'Is that the only ARM you got or something?' Celcily thought. Alviss then dropped a bomb on everyone. "He's been dead from the very beginning. He's a living corpse."

Ginta, Babbo, Celcily: O.o

"He will certainly rise again." The totem poles started breaking apart in multiple pieces. He sent all of the pieces flying towards Ginta. The pieces pummeled the spot Ginta was standing.

"Ginta!" Celcily shouted, preparing for the worst. Alviss, on the other hand, continued to talk as if Ginta could still hear him.

"There's a chain reaction when Babbo's seal is lifted. That and the seal on Phantom are interrelated. Phantom's seal will also be broken. What could you possibly do as you are now?" Celcily gritted her teeth, trying to refrain from wringing this guy's neck. 'Who does he think he is! I just wish I could…'

"I won't give him up…" Ginta muttered, interrupting Celcily's thoughts. His body was covered with bruises and blots of blood. Celcily was stunned that he even made it out of there alive. "I promise…I'll never let anyone take Babbo. So please, don't hurt him." Ginta staggered to the ground. "He's…my…friend." He managed to mutter out before falling unconscious. Alviss's eyes were widened from bewilderment. Celcily smiled.

"There's a beautiful moon out." She stated. Babbo agreed.

"The kind even the dead can appreciate." Babbo spun around, facing Alviss. "I'll resist anything that tries to change me! In return, you'll never lay a finger on Ginta, or you'll really see a monster!" Celcily slightly smiled. "I won't say he's a friend; that boy's my servant! As a master, it's my job to see to the safety of those under me. It's only to be expected from a gentleman!" Celcily sweatdropped. 'Well, at least his heart was in the right place?' Celcily thought questioningly. Alviss appeared to nod with acceptance.

Somewhere in the forest:

"Alviss! Can we really leave that squirt alone!" Bell asked. Alviss smiled.

"He's not a squirt compared to you, Bell."

"What if he joins the Chess!" Bell argued.

"He's still green. He might swing that way. We'll keep watching him. If he ever loses his resolve, Babbo will be destroyed! Until then, I'll honor the agreement we made. The ante is raised, and the bet continues." Bell's face was blushed and droplets of tears sat in the corner of her eyes.

"Bell doesn't like when Alviss doesn't act like a devil! What's with the happy face? Bell places a ban on that face!" The sound of Bell's voice echoed through the forest. Celcily glanced up at the sky. She then sneered.

"Ugh, I'm hearing things now." Celcily complained, trying to clean out her ears. Celcily watched as Babbo bragged about how he "scared" Alviss away. Ginta then punched Babbo in the face.

"Not too honest, huh Babbo?" The now transformed Jack stated. Ginta gazed into the sky.

"Jack, I'm gonna get stronger!" Ginta determined. Celcily grinned and turned away. She began walking towards the forest when Ginta shouted after her.

"Hey! Where're you going!" Celcily swiveled back to find everyone staring at her. She sighed.

"I gotta go. I'm going to defeat the Chess!" Ginta and Jack ran up to her, while Babbo hopped.

"Don't go! We can fight the Chess together! We don't even know your name!" Celcily felt she could at least provide that information.

"The name's Celcily Icchinin Sora. Don't forget it!" Ginta grinned.

"Okay! We got down the first obstacle! Now, please stay with us!"

"Yeah! We could all fight the Chess!" Jack included. Celcily contemplated the decision a moment. Finally, she seemed to give in.

"Alright, fine. I'll come with you guys. But don't think because I'm a girl you can walk all over me!" Ginta and Jack celebrated Celcily's choice. Babbo's eye glinted.

"Fantastic! I believe you shall make a great servant!" Celcily glared at Babbo.

"Weapon ARM! Jackhammer!" She slugged Babbo on the head with her ARM. A slight argument occurred between them when Jack spoke up.

"So, where are you from?" Celcily hesitated. She knew Ginta was from Earth too, but she still felt a bit uncomfortable saying it.

"Michigan." She muttered. Ginta and Jack seemed confused.

"Michigan? Where's that?" Ginta questioned. Celcily sighed.

"It's in America." She finally responded. As soon as she spoke those words, Ginta's face seemed elated.

"America! You mean you're from Earth too! Yay!" Ginta then stopped to think. "Wait, if you're from America, why does your last name sound Japanese?" Celcily seemed obliged to answer.

"My dad was Japanese. He moved to America to pursue his dreams. He met my mom there and the rest was history!" Ginta nodded with understanding.

"I get it! So you have better eyesight and strength and stuff?" Celcily nodded.

"Here's what I don't understand," Jack started. Both Celcily and Ginta looked at him. "Have you been here a long time? You seem to know a lot about MAR-Heaven." Celcily shook her head.

"No, I just got here, like, three weeks ago. I only know the main points. I guess I can thank Zukaiza-san for that!" Celcily explained.

"Zukaiza? Who's that?" Ginta wondered. Celcily smirked, reminiscing on her first moments with him.

"He was the first person I met in MAR-Heaven. He told me all the basics. I guess you could call him my mentor!" She then saw everyone sitting before her, waiting for her to elaborate on who he was. She sighed. "Alright, here's how I met Zukaiza-san…"

3 weeks prior; after going through the door:

Celcily woke up in a strange looking cavern. She searched around to see if there was an exit.

"Where am I?" She found herself asking. She then remembered going through the strange door into a strange world. Her face elated with joy. "This has to be it! I really made it!" She then frowned. "But why am I in here?" She shook her head. "Whatever! Let's find our way out of here, shall we?" She decided, speaking to herself. After wandering the cavern for a few minutes to no avail, she decided to take a break. The damp cavern was chilled, causing Celcily to shiver.

"No fair. I get to a new world and gotta deal with this! I just hope I get out of here soon." Celcily then heard footsteps coming through the cavern. Forgetting her home training in not talking to strangers, Celcily shouted after the person making the footsteps. The closer she got the more people it sounded like.

"There has to be at least five of them." She mumbled. "Hey! Can anyone help me out!" Celcily finally caught up to precisely five shady looking men. The men glared at Celcily. She immediately acquired a bad feeling.

"Hey! Who're you?" One of the men questioned. Celcily chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I'm just passing by! Don't mind me!" Two of the men blocked her path as she attempted to sneak away. A man that looked like the 'leader' finally spoke up.

"Obviously since you're trying to escape, you overheard our plans to rob the Lestarva Castle for its valuables." All five of the men surrounded Celcily. "That of course means you can't be allowed to leave." Celcily was flabbergasted. 'What! I don't even know what a Lestarva is! How am I gonna get myself out of this?' Celcily thought.

"No! I didn't hear anything! You see, I'm partially deaf in both ears!" Celcily devised a lie.

"Don't kid us! You just answered all of our questions!" One man pointed out.

"What!" Celcily acted out. The men didn't seem impressed with her act. She then picked up a stick that was lying next to her foot. "Don't make me use this!" She proclaimed. The men all laughed at her threat.

"What can you do with that?" A man chuckled. A blood vessel popped on Celcily's head. She then got herself in a baseball position and swung the stick over the man's head. The impact immediately knocked the man out and broke the stick.

Celcily: O.O

The remaining men: O.O

"What! How'd you do that!" A man called out. Celcily was wondering that herself.

"Um, I don't know!" She answered back. 'Great, now they really won't let me go! Nice going, Celcily!' Celcily thought. The leader then summoned a weapon that resembled an ARM. Of course, Celcily didn't know what it was at the time.

"What kind of weird sorcery did you just use!" Celcily catechized. The remaining men also brought out their ARMS. Celcily's heart began pounding violently, though she still managed to keep a calm face. 'If they see me scared, they win! If I just stay calm, I'll think of something!' Celcily thought to no avail.

"Alright kid! This is what you get for being a nosey brat!" The man's ARM raced towards Celcily. Celcily clenched her eyes shut, hoping for the best yet expecting the worst. Suddenly, a loud gunshot resounded through the cavern. Celcily fell to the ground. Her heart was racing as sweat dripped off her face. She then noticed the man that tried to attack her was clutching his leg, writhing in pain. Celcily didn't notice the man's scream, for she was trying to calm herself down.

"Heh, if anyone, you're the brat here. Couldn't we take a more grown up approach instead of fighting like children? And a little girl at that." Celcily heard a sarcastic voice come from beside her. She glanced up to see a twenty something year old man with short, brown hair. He was wearing a black trench coat. The other men staggered back a step.

"H-Hey! What'd you do to our boss!" One shouted out. The brown haired man smirked to his self. He slightly lifted his head, making only one eye visible. His eye flashed with a mischievous, yet cocky, glint.

"That was your boss? I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. To lower oneself in attacking an obviously lost young lady is dishonorable. For shame." The men stared ominously at the rebel. Suddenly, one recognized the man.

"Wait a sec, that can't be!" The other men glanced at their comrade.

"What is it?" Another man replied. The man, obviously shaking in fear, pointed at the brown haired man.

"T-That's the Death Dragon of the West, Zukaiza!" The brown haired man grinned.

"So you heard of me? I gotta admit no one really calls me that anymore. I don't associate myself with that name, so there's no need to elaborate." He stared at the men. "But you're right about my name. They call me Zukaiza. Pleasure." Zukaiza shot all of the men, excluding one and the one Celcily knocked unconscious, in the leg with lightning fast reflexes. Zukaiza then focused on the last man standing.

"I got a question," He started, "Do you know of anyone that goes by the name of 'The Master of Skill'?"The man rebelled.

"Like I'm gonna tell you! You don't have any…" Zukaiza then appeared behind the man. 'His speed is amazing! Just who is this guy?' Celcily thought.

"I'll ask again," Zukaiza informed, "Do you know of anyone that goes by the name of 'The Master of Skill'?" The man seemed more than willing to answer now.

"I-I don't know anything! I swear!" Zukaiza nodded.

"That's funny, I believe this girl was saying the same thing yet you all still attacked her without hesitation. Why should I allow you to leave? Well, don't worry about it. You'll have plenty of time to think about it in Hell."

"Wait!" The man called out. Zukaiza shot his gun, missing the man by a centimeter.

"Just kidding. Your friends should be fine; it's just a flesh wound. I suggest you get out of here now. Don't let me catch you messin' with kids. Now scram!" The man thanked Zukaiza thoroughly thanked for sparing his life and took his group of people out of the cavern. Zukaiza extended his hand out to the stunned and amazed Celcily.

"Need a hand?" He asked. Celcily shot up, without his help by the way, and continuously thanked him.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" Zukaiza sighed.

"It was no big deal." He replied. A wild glint flickered in Celcily's eyes.

"No big deal? That was awesome! You seem really strong! Can you teach me how to do that?" Celcily pelted Zukaiza with questions. Finally, he stopped her.

"Sorry kid, I'm not much of a teacher. Besides, I don't even know your name." Celcily's face blushed red.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm Celcily Icchinin Sora! I just woke up in this cave!" Zukaiza intently gazed at her. He then began laughing.

"Well, you sure are a strange one Ms. Celcily Icchinin Sora! Since we're doing proper introductions, I'm Zukaiza. Nice to meet you." Celcily's head was instantly blown up with questions. Before she even had a chance to start asking, Zukaiza got her attention.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions, but let's get out of here first." Celcily eagerly agreed, unaware of Zukaiza's foreboding expression. Zukaiza led Celcily out of the cavern and out to a grassy meadow with bright blue skies. The beauty overtook her. She gazed wistfully at the new world. Zukaiza noticed her gaze and smiled.

"This place is one of many beauties in this world." Then a serious expression took over. "But there is also a very ugly side to this place." Celcily glanced up at him.

"What are you talking about? How can something ugly be in a place so beautiful?" Zukaiza twitched.

"You should never doubt the power of evil. There are still effects from six years ago, and it's happening all over again." Celcily seemed concerned, yet more curious.

"What happened six years ago?" Zukaiza cleared his throat.

"The Chess No Koma happened. They sent the world into chaos with their 'War Game'." Zukaiza explained to Celcily who the Chess No Koma was and the effects they had on the entire world. Celcily was stunned at the apparent spite the Chess had for the world.

"How can anyone have so much hate for anything? Just because you don't like people doesn't mean you have the right to kill them…" Celcily clenched her hand into a fist. She fell to her knees and bowed her head towards Zukaiza. "Please. Please teach me how to fight." She stared up at the surprised Zukaiza with determined eyes. "No one should get away with something like this." Zukaiza saw Celcily's new found resolve. He smirked.

"Like I told you, I'm not much of a teacher," Celcily lowered her head in disappointment. He continued, "But, I am aware of two people who might be able to teach you. Considering you're from Earth, they should be perfect teachers." Celcily immediately shot up.

"How'd you know I was from Earth?" Celcily inquired. Zukaiza peered at the sky.

"It doesn't matter how I know. But if you go through with this I must warn you, the training will be hard and if I remember one of them well, he will not go easy on you." Celcily fist pumped.

"Don't you worry about me! I'm a quick learnin' machine! I'm sure I'll be alright!" Celcily began cheering. Zukaiza sweatdropped.

"Wow, you really are energetic." He helped her off the ground. "Come on. We should get going." Zukaiza led Celcily through thick forests, answering most of Celcily's questions and dealing with her spontaneous outbursts. Finally, they stopped about two miles from a small house. Zukaiza turned to Celcily.

"The house is just a couple miles up ahead. A man named Nagato and a woman named Sai should be there. Tell them Zukaiza sent you." Celcily looked perplexed.

"What? You're not coming with me?" She asked. Zukaiza shook his head.

"I gotta go, plus I'm not quite ready to see them yet." Celcily panicked a bit.

"But I don't know these people! What if they're mean?" Zukaiza laughed.

"One of them is definitely mean!" He then rubbed the back of Celcily's head. "But don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, there's no backing out now!" He pushed her forward. "Go ahead kid. Good luck." Zukaiza began walking away. Celcily watched him. She smiled to herself.

"See ya later, Zukaiza-san!" Zukaiza raised his hand and waved goodbye. Celcily started on her way. She approached the door of the house about thirty minutes later. She steadily knocked. She waited, and waited, and waited. 'Maybe no one's home…' Celcily thought. Suddenly, the door swung open, knocking Celcily over the head. "Owww…" She complained. A blond haired lady stood at the door. Her eyes were beaming as a smile covered her face. Once she saw Celcily, she immediately grabbed her and began hugging her.

"Kyaa! She's so cute! Heya little girl!" Celcily's face turned red.

"Um, I'm fourteen." The blond squeezed harder.

"I don't care! Kyaa!" Celcily attempted to catch her breath. 'Can't. Breath!' She thought.

"Sai, who's at the door?" A male voice called out. A man with long, silver hair stepped to the door to see the blond squishing Celcily to a pulp. He sweatdropped.

"Sai, let that stranger go." The blond proceeded in releasing Celcily.

"Sorry! She's just so adorable!" The blond explained. Celcily took deep inhales and exhales, trying to catch her breath. The man instantly began questioning her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"Celcily's nervousness caused her to trip over her words.

"Well I, I mean, I came…" The man pulled out a sword.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself." He demanded.

"Gya! My name is Celcily Icchinin Sora! I came here to get training! Zukaiza-san sent me, please don't kill me!" Celcily pleaded. The man instantly withdrew his sword.

"Zukaiza you bastard, sending any old brat here." The man complained. Celcily's face turned red.

"I'm not a brat! Zukaiza-san told me since I was from another world; Nagato-san and Sai-san would be the most ideal teachers!" The two glanced at each other. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Finally, the man answered.

"As you probably suspected, I am Nagato and this is Sai. You say you're from another world? Prove it to me." Celcily thought for a long while, trying to think of how she could prove herself. Just then, a spark flickered in her head.

"I know! I'll tell you all about Earth! Well, at least America!" Celcily began explaining the place she grew up in. She ranted on schools and electronics. Before she could get more into it, Nagato stopped her.

"That will be enough. Wait here." Nagato and Sai went back into the house, slamming the door in Celcily's face. Celcily waited for what seemed like hours when the two finally opened the door.

"Alright kid, Sai will train you first to see if you're worth my time. If you manage to pass her basic training, I'll step in and teach you higher combat skills while Sai teaches you magic control. Do you understand?" Celcily enthusiastically nodded her head.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Nagato glared at her.

"I don't want to hear any complaining from you. Remember, there's no guarantee that I will take you as a student." Celcily gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry! I'll be the best student ever!" Celcily replied.

Present:

"And that's how I met Zukaiza-san. And I guess Nagato-san and Sai-san." Ginta and Jack gazed in amazement.

"Wow! Zukaiza sounds cool! He sounds like a real man!" Jack exclaimed. Ginta stood to his feet.

"Yeah! I'm feelin' pumped up now! This is the perfect time to do some training! Come on Jack!" Ginta and Jack proceeded in doing ridiculous training like dashing for a mile straight and five sets of pushups. Celcily sweatdropped while watching poor Jack try to keep up Ginta. 'Well, I guess this is one way to go about training.' Celcily thought.

"Alright! Let's do another dash!" She heard Ginta shout. Apparently, Jack could do no more for he was sprawled on the ground catching his breath. Celcily sat beside him.

"Wow, you look tired. Good thing I didn't do that." A blood vessel popped on his head.

"Why didn't you! I had to do that all by myself!" Celcily sweatdropped.

"Jack," Babbo called. Both Celcily and Jack looked at him. "We're going to go against the Chess. You should probably go back home. Things could get dangerous." Jack sat solemnly.

"Ginta told me the same thing," He then smiled, "But I'm staying! I have to become a man! If I run away, I won't be able to really become a man!" Celcily smirked. 'Guys…go figure.' She thought. Suddenly, Ginta started calling out to Celcily, Jack, and Babbo.

"Hey guys! There's a dog up here!" Ginta shouted.

"A dog?" Celcily questioned. "What would a dog be doing here?"

AN: And that's all folks! That was a long 14 pager! Please review and leave helpful concrit if you can! Until next week hopefully! Bye Mee!


End file.
